Hidden Secrets PJ
by QuillOwl
Summary: Can changing a small thing affect the life's of everyone? When Yancy Academy goes to the Metropolitan Museum of Art a day earlier then planed Percy's life is affected by meeting Louise, A orphan on the trip to the Museum the same day. Is it possible that this one person can affect the world forever? -On hold, waiting to be re-written-
1. Chapter 1: I sign up for a friend

**This is my first fanfiction. If there are any spelling or grammar problems etc. please PM me and I'll be very grateful. This fanfiction will be in two characters POV's.**

**Please Review! xx**

**~QuillOwl~ **

* * *

**HIDDEN SECRETS**

_Chapter One: I sign up for a friend._

Don't be a Halfblood.

Well, being a Halfblood is not so bad.

But if you don't like being in dangerous, deadly situations that involve scary monsters, terrible dreams and haunting prophecies then I recommend you not being a halfblood. Try being a painter or a teddy maker or something not at all dangerous.

But being a Halfblood is not a career opinion. When you find out your one, you're screwed. And you can't just go to your boss and say you resign. The only way you can get out of being a halfblood is being out of the world. And what I mean by that is you have die. Like I said, being a halfblood is not a career opinion. It's for life, which is short for most halfbloods.

Why did I start with this halfblood talk? Because I am one. I know sucks right? that's an understatement. But I didn't know I was a halfblood, I thought I was a normal teenage orphan with serious ADHD and Dyslexia that is always there during a freak accident. Let's forget the 'Normal' part.

I'm a teenage Orphan, born in an orphanage and grown up in one. Actually _several _orphanages because I can't survive a year without being in a 'Accident'. The longest I've been in an orphanage is six years, after that it's been an orphanage every year in a different place. I'm in my 7th orphanage, which is in New York City. The Big Apple is by far my favorite place, but also the most odd. By odd I mean I see certain 'things' that seem weird. Yesterday, I was at a bus stop and I saw someone on crutches lose a foot. Yes, his whole shoe came off revealing a small hoof. Weird right? Well if I knew what was going to happen today I would have hanged out with the Hoof-guy all day.

Our Orphanage, 'Cherry Tree Orphanage: _The safest, kindest place to keep the best of cherries', _was able to arrange a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan to look at the Greek and Roman show. Most of the Orphans think it's "Just plain torture". But we either go to the museum or stay at the orphanage with the little kids. And last time I did that I got forced to play dress-up and become the first 'Unicorn cat', Worst_Thing_Ever! So I decided to go, and I even like Greek and Roman, it's the only topic my mind can understand. And other people were coming, students from a school called 'Yancy Academy' had to rearrange their date from tomorrow to today because the forecast for tomorrow was 'Cloudy with showers, also chance of lightning storms' which was the as same yesterday. Yancy Academy, by my research, is a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Why am I not in this school? Because my orphanage thinks 'consoling' will be a better, and cheaper, way to help me. But they have troubled kids, maybe a few with ADHD and Dyslexia, that can understand me.

I was on are orphanage's bus, after an hour I got on the bus I saw a bright yellow school bus drive beside us. I looked at the bus and the people inside it, they were kids screaming, running, crying, and throwing things while the two teachers, one was a middle age woman with an evil eye and another in a wheelchair, sat there doing nothing. This had to have been Yancy Academy. I saw a girl throw an object in the bus which landing on a kids head. The kid had brown curly hair and had crutches beside him, the crutches reminded my of the 'Hoof-man'. The kid didn't looked bothered but the kid next to him look a bit on the annoyed edge. He must have been ADHD because he keeps moving around, when the girl threw a sandwich again I saw him attempt to stand up, but the disabled kid sat him back down. He just sat there, looking really annoyed. I don't blame him if someone threw a sandwich at my friend I'll go into a f*icking riot.

The kid sat there, looking everywhere, moving about then he looked out the window and then at me. He noticed I was watching him, which was kinda embarrassing. I looked at his features. He had bright sea green eyes and jet black hair, he also looked kinda tall and could have been around my age. He kept staring at me, Which I responded by staring back. We didn't blink, then he blinked and I laughed which he responded with a smile. I waved at him, he waved back. I tried to talk to him, but I was in a vehicle behind glass. He looked at me confused, so I tried sign language. I learned Sign language at my 5th school but I only learned the alphabet.

_'Hi there, are you okay?" _ I signed. He looked at me for a while until he replied.

"_You know sign language?"_

_"Yes."_

_"That's cool."_

I smiled at him, it's good to know someone who understands you.

_"Are you ADHD?"_ I asked

_"Yes, How did you know?."_

_"I am ADHD, so I know the symptoms."_

_"I'm also Dyslexic." _

_"Same, sucks doesn't it?"_

He continued looking at me and nodded. He knows what I've been through.

_"Are you from the Orphanage?" _ I looked at the floor of the bus with common interest, I continued looking for a while until I replied.

_"Yes"_

_"That sucks"_

_"Better than having a terrible parent who hates me." _ I saw him laugh, a few of the kids on his bus looked at him. The disabled guy next to him looked at me so I signed 'Hi' but he just looked at me weird and turned away.

_"You'll hate my life than." _He signed, after recovering from his laughing fit.

_"Your parents hate you?"_

_"No, my mum loves me. My step father's a git though." _I silently laughed.

_"What happened to your father?"_

He looked really sad and depressed all of a sudden. It was around a minute before he replied.

_"Lost at sea."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. Be sorry for my mum, living with my git of a step father."_

_"Okay, If I see her I'll tell her what you said." _He had over-expressed horror on his face.

_"No! don't. Please?" _He grinned.

_"Okay, you owe me." _

_"No I don-"_ The disabled kid poked him, he said something and then the kid signed.

_"I better go, my teacher is watching me weird. What ever I do she thinks it's illegal."_

I laughed but inside I was upset, I didn't want him to go.

_"Could you tell me your name?" _ I signed.

_"Percy Jackson"_

_"Nice meeting you Percy."_

_"What is your na-" _The disabled kid poked him again, Percy nodded and signed at me.

_"Goodbye."_

_"Goodbye, friend." _

He looked away and started talking to his friend, once in a while he would look at me and smile, which I responded with a warm smile. After a while I felt like having a nap. So I got comfortable and fell asleep, thinking about those few minutes it toke to become friends with a person just like me.


	2. Chapter 2: I vaporize a math teacher

**This chapter toke _forever!_ I'm sorry guys. I'm a very slow writer and I only write when I feel like it. So have patience, please.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson.  
****I have to inform that this contains _light _swearing.  
If confused about storyline, PM me and I'll respond as quick as possible.**

**Please Review and PM if any mistakes are spotted, it would made me a real happy bunny.  
With thanks,  
~QuillOwl~**

* * *

Chapter Two: I vaporize someone's math teacher.

I woke up screaming. One of the BESTEST ways to wake up. Hint my Sarcasm yet? It's embarrassing and creepy. But just being quiet about my dream would only make things worse. I dreamed of myself standing in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Grey creatures moved around me, they looked a lot like the stereotypical ghost. I felt them tugging on me but I don't know why, then I notice that I was walking towards the pit. I looked down. This scene before my eyes was not for the light hearted. And people afraid of heights should run. But I couldn't run or hide. I could only look down into the churning darkness of the pit. I felt cold but not because of temperature. It felt like something huge and evil was in the pit. Did I forget to mention the pit was really wide and never-ending deep? Now you know. _And who would you be? _A heavy voice spoke, it sent chills up me. _You could be good use to me. _I tried to run, but I only strained. _The gods want to use you, dear girl. _Gods? _I could give you everything. 'Everything"_ I thought. _Yes, Everything from Riches, to freedom and even….revenge._ The word cut deep into me like a knife, planted there for me to ponder. _Your family betrayed you, who would leave such a delicate, beautiful girl in a world so corrupt and cold? You hate them, you could use that hate for power. _This voice was enchanting yet something wrong was with it. Where was it coming from? Then some force pulled me to the pit which made me think of falling. Not a good thing to think of when on the edge of a never-ending dark pit. _Help me rise and the world will go your way. _I felt a grabbing of my leg, I tried to move or scream but I could do nothing. Cold laughter echoed the chasm. The voice was coming from the pit! It's was pulling me, bring me down. _Get the bolt! Your revenge against the Gods will make me rise! _The grip tightened and continued pulling me in. Or pulling its self _out. Rise _the voice chanted. _Rise Rise Rise RISE! _Then I released a loud scream.

* * *

"Wake up!" I heard. I felt an Earthquake on my chest and someone was screaming in my ear. "WAKE UP!" I can still hear the scream from my dream. "LOUISE! WAKE UP!" My eyes flew open, and the screaming stopped. I still thought I was in front of the pit, but reality caught up with me. I was in a bus, not a dark cavern. And I had a girl with blonde curls and blue eyes staring at me, not an evil voice. It was all a dream. If only I could believe that.

I felt a bit uncomfortable, and then I noticed that 20 pairs of eyes were staring at me like I'm a deadly grenade. Expect one; she had a twisted smile across her pale face. "Bad dream for Fireball? Oh, poor Fireball!" The girl began. "Does mummy pig curls need to give you a huggie wuggie?" The whole bus erupted in Laughter. "Oh what is Fireball going to do?" If you are wondering, my nickname is 'Fireball' due to the fact that someone got into my personal records and read about the incident I was set on fire. Not a good memory. "So what are you going to do Fireball?" She Questioned me. "Do some sign language at your boyfriend!" More Laughter came. Then it stopped with gasps of horror. I don't know what happened, but I was on the floor bashing someone's head in. The girl with blonde curls tried to pull me away. "Louise! Stop it! Penelope will get you in trouble again!" She screamed. Luckily, I let go…

"Are you okay?" The blonde Curls girl asked. I don't know if I was okay. I'm more confused than okay. How did I get to Penelope so fast? And why didn't I remember why I attacked. Sure, I was angry but not enough to give her a concussion.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I answered. I wasn't okay. Penelope is in the front convincing the staff to punish me, I had weird powers, and a scary pit is trying to use me.

"Thank you." I admitted. "For waking me up. How could I repay you Rebecca?" I asked.

"Don't. Repay the guy who noticed you." Rebecca pointed out.

"Who was tha-"I didn't need to answer, I already knew. I turned around to the bus across. There he was, staring at me. Percy smiled and waved. But I knew what it meant. '_No need to repay. We're even."_

* * *

We were put in pairs for the Museum tour. We were given a map to the Exhibit and a Questionnaire to answer. Great, more work for my Dyslexic brain. But at least I had no staff patrolling me. "Hey Fireball." An arm linked into mine. I looked and let out a giant scream in my head.

"Penelope. Why am I teamed up with…_you._" I complained

"Oh, I asked Miss Andrew to join us up. We work really well together." Then she leaned up in my ear. "_And if you make any attention, you'll be arranged to go to another school." _

Yeah, Penelope is a bitch. But I had to do what she said. I can't be transferred again, it will drive me insane.

"Let's go Fireball! We need to go through the Egyptian exhibit to see the Greek and Roman." Penelope grinned. And I thought this trip was going to be fun. But it only got worse.

* * *

The exhibit wasn't bad, when we finally got there we was allowed to separate from a partner. Thank god, freedom!

I looked at the Clay broken pots and statues. I know this is the only topic I like. Maybe it's because I'm like the clay pots, Broken and useless. I kept looking while the rest of the orphanage chatted and texted their friends from across the room. I hate orphanages; they never understand how fascinating and ancient these exhibits are. I watched the statues and pots with must concentration. It's very rare that I concentrate on something. I paid attention to a guy on a _stele. _Not because I wanted to, but because a girl was sniggering at it. "Will you shut up?" Someone shouted at her. I guess it came out too loud, because everyone in the exhibit was staring at him. "Mr Jackson, did you have a comment?" The voice came from the Yancy Academy's group. I walked towards it wanting to hear more of this argument. "No, Sir." I searched through the crowd to notice the boy; he was red in the face. And it was Percy Jackson. So sorry for him, being embarrassed like that.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" The teacher in the wheelchair pointed at a picture on the _stele_, I instantly knew that picture.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes and he did this because…"

"Well…Kronos was king god and-"

"God?" The teacher emphasized

"Titan." My mouth spoke, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to speak.

"Titans were rulers of the earth before the gods." I continued. Everyone was staring at me now. "And he didn't want his children, who were gods, to take his throne like he did to his father. So he ate them. Expect baby Zeus, because his mother hid him away and made Kronos eat rocks." I couldn't believe this was all coming out of my mouth. I didn't even know I learned this stuff. "Then later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad to drink a mixture that made him barf up his brothers and sisters-"

"Eeew!" Said a girl next to me.

"_, who were immortal, and then there was a war between the Titans and the gods. And the gods won, chopped up Kronos with his weapon and threw him in Tartarus. Then they ruled the world." There was silence, which made it more awkward with the people staring.

A girl mumbled to her friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Miss…-" The teacher said.

"Johnson." I answered

"-to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"To save your life?" Laughter filled the group. However the teacher smiled and looked at me with his deep brown eyes, like he's lived a thousand years.

Then I looked at Percy, he was walking up to me. But he didn't get there in time. A felt a huge tug on my arm and I was being pulled across the exhibit "Come on! Let's get away from these Retarded _freaks_." Penelope Sneered. I looked at Percy, he looked disappointed. I might never be able to talk to him. This, and Penelope, angered me. "They are not FREAKS!" I shouted and pulled my arm away from Penelope's grip. "Stop putting you hate on _them _and everyone elsejust because you're jealous of _ME!" _I grabbed her arm and yanked her with such force that she winced. "Now let's get through this Exhibit and finish this questionnaire so you can _leave_ _my_ _sight!" _And I dragged her out of the room. Before we left, I caught a glimpse of Percy. '_Thank you." _He mouthed at me. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The Orphanage gathered outside the museum. It gave me enough time to answer the questionnaire. It was really easy, after the Dyslexia. I let Penelope answer a question, it was really easy but I had to still give her hints. I gave the Miss Andrews my questionnaire. "Hum…35 out of 35. Outstanding!" I blushed. "Keep up this behaviour and you might be able to stay here." I hope she meant 'Stay at the Orphanage' because I was jumping with joy! I can stay with Rebecca and get passed one _whole_ year at the same place! I just had to not get in any situation. That's not hard right? Wrong.

* * *

We were having lunch. With the sound of busy cars, the smell of gas and the huge scary storm cloud ahead everything seem normal. Almost, the huge storm cloud was very black and was getting very darker every minute. Another weird thing about New York: The weather. But nobody seemed to notice, everybody was chatting and texting and throwing stuff into the road. I already had lunch, and then I got bored. Then I spotted Percy, sitting by his disabled friend by the fountain. I had to talk to him. I got up and walked towards him. I kept walking worrying about someone or _something _trying to stop me. But nothing, no glass windows, annoying enemies dragging me away. But I finally got there. "Urh…Hi." What a great way to introduce yourself! Hint the sarcasm yet? He looked up and smiled. "Well, we meet at last."

"Urh…yeah." I put out my hand. "Louise Johnson."

He laughed. But he grabbed my hand and shook it "Percy Jackson."

"It's Pleasure to meet you, Percy Jackson." I spoke in a posh voice. I let go of his hand and Curtsied.

He grinned and did a small bow. "The pleasure is mine." And we just went into a fit of laughter. It felt like we've been friends for years, not minutes. I sat down next to him on the fountain.

"So how long have you been in New York?"

"I was born here. My mum lives in Fifth Avenue, just down the street and-"He stopped and started glaring at something. It was that Bobofit girl walking straight towards us. She grinned at Percy and dropped her half eaten lunch all over his disabled friend. "Oops." She spoke. I was able to hit her but everything became a blur. I fell onto the cold floor and I heard a loud wave in my ears. I looked, dazzled, at the site where I was. The Bobofit girl was in the fountain completely drenched while Percy was next to the fountain, dry. However, I wasn't so lucky. My clothes and jacket were covered in water. But it was already drying off, thankfully.

"Percy pushed me!" The bobofit girl screamed. A teacher then materialized right next to Percy. She literally _materialized._ I heard kids whispering. "Did you see-"  
"-the water-"  
"-like it grabbed her-"

I didn't know what they were talking about, but I thought I saw a hand pull the Bobofit girl into the fountain. The teacher, the one that wore the leather jacket, helped the Bobofit girl (whose name is Nancy, I found out.), out of the fountain to make sure she was okay. Then she looked at Percy, her eyes were filled with triumphant and rage like a burning fire. "Now, honey-"  
"I know." Percy grumbled. "A month erasing textbooks."  
"Come with me." She said.  
"Wait!" The disabled guy yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her." He was shuddering. I don't blame him; he was very brave standing up to her.  
"I don't think so, Mr Underwood," She said.  
"But-"  
"I wasn't Percy's fault." I snapped. The teacher fell her eyes on me, those dark fiery eyes.  
"I saw it. It wasn't his fault. Nancy slipped on some water from the fountain and fell in. Percy was trying to catch her."  
"Yes Miss! It's true. Percy was trying to catch her." The disabled guy repeated.  
"You-both-_will_-stay-here,"  
"But-"  
"It's okay. Thanks for trying." Percy spoke.  
"But you're innocent!" I shouted.  
"No he's not!" A voice yelled from the distance. "He pushed her! There lying!" Disappointment went through me. Even if I argued the teacher wouldn't agree.  
"Honey," The teacher barked at Percy. "_Now_," I saw Nancy Bobofit smirk. I stared at her with rage. She looked at me and her eyes widened. She slowly walked away. Percy was walking away, catching up with the teacher who's now at museum entrance. How did she get there that quick? My ADHD must have been acting up again. But it didn't matter, Percy will be in trouble and I'll never see him again. I wandered back to the Orphanage group. "Did you enjoy it?" A voice spoke. I turned around to see Penelope marching towards me. "I enjoyed it. Seeing the look on defeat on your face when I talked."  
"Come again."  
"But he is innocent!" Penelope mimicked my voice. "Then I came in a spoke the truth. 'He pushed her! There lying!'" Rage ran though me, it was Penelope that yelled. "Wasn't it great to see him walk away while you cried in your little hole?" She started laughing. I felt like screaming, I wanted to hurt her. Then I punched her.  
It hit her harder then I meant to. She flew through the air and landed on the stones stairs with a _thump._ She screamed. Everyone had their attention on her. Miss Andrews ran up to her. "Oh my God, She's unconscious."  
"She's bleeding!" A girl screamed. And she wasn't lying. Her head laid on a step, blood slowly dripped out of her head.  
"Miss Andrews! Louise pushed her!" One of Penelope's friends yelled.  
"Louise! What have you done?" I looked to she Rebecca, my only best friend, stare at me with shock in her eyes. I've done it again. I've made a mistake. I'm going to be transferred again.  
I didn't know how I did it! It was a punch. Punches are not supposed to make a person fly several feet. There were all looking at me, with their terrified eyes.  
"Louise Johnson! Why did you do this?" Miss Andrews shouted.  
"I...I didn't…It..." I couldn't speak. It was all too much. So I ran. I ran up the museum stairs into the entrance. I already heard Miss Andrews come after me. There were two ways I could go. Left or Right? This dissension changed my life. I ran to the right, swung open a door. I kept running. I didn't stop until I was in an empty gallery. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Then I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Well?" The person demanded  
"Ma'am, I don't…" The voice was Percy's! And it must be his teacher. But she didn't sound right.  
"Your time is up," She hissed. Then I heard stretching and tearing. I flew my eyes open and saw the most terrifying thing. A shrivelled hag with bat wings hovered in the air. It had eyes burning like coals and looked ready to kill. It flew straight at Percy, long deadly talons at the ready. Luckily Percy ducked and lived. Unluckily, I screamed. The bat hag looked straight at me.  
"Arh. Two demigods before me! Another person to _kill._" Then it dived right at me.  
"Louise!" Percy shouted. I ran to the left, straight towards Percy. I grabbed his hand a pulled him behind a pillar.  
"What is that thing?" I screamed.  
"My math teacher!" He replied.  
"_WHAT!"  
_The 'Math teacher' was then right in front of us about to lung.  
"**RUN!**" I yelled, of course Percy already knew what to do. We ran separate ways. The creature decided to attack me.  
"_Die, honey!_" I kept running, but I felt a talon go pass my ear which made me fall to the floor. I looked at the monster, with its murderous look in its eyes. I was going to die.  
"What ho, Percy!" A voice called. The monster was as curious as I was. The teacher in the wheelchair was at the door. Percy had a pen in his hand, I guess giving by the teacher. I thought it was a pen, but then I saw a bronze sword. Percy pointed it at the Bat Hag. Great, now were both going to die. The monster flew straight towards Percy. His hands were shaking but he swung the sword. He missed. Percy was then up in the air. He was captured in the monsters talons. The sword fell to the floor with a _clang._ "Percy!" I screamed. The sword was there, glittering on the marble floor. I got up and ran towards it. I picked it up. It felt light yet heavy in my hand. It felt like the perfect sword. The monster was too high in the air. I had to save Percy. "Hey! Are you too afraid to fight?" I shouted. You thought _that_ was stupid, it got worse. I threw the sword. It flew in the air like a bronze arrow, cutting through the air. I zoomed pass the monster, but I got its attention. The hag smiled at me and released its talons. Percy fell from 30 feet. "PERCY!" I screamed at him. He hit the ground and let out a loud, painful wail. I glared at the monster. '_This isn't real. This isn't real' _I kept thinking in my head. But it is real. This monster can kill me in seconds, and I had no weapon. The sword is on the floor, several feet away from me. I could run towards it but the monster was closer to it. I monster had the same idea because it kept looking from the sword to me. It's either I die where I'm standing or take the chance of killing it.  
I ran towards the sword, I had a few seconds to confuse it but it got the message. The monster lunged at me. I landed on the floor and slid towards the sword. I felt its weight in my hand. I closed my eyes and made a silent prayer. I swung the sword in the air.  
_Hiss! _The noise echoed through my ears. I opened my eyes. The monsters eyes were staring directly at me with shock and terror. Then she exploded into yellow dust. Nothing but the smell of Sulphur and a dying screech remained of her.

I stood up a brushed off the yellow dust off of my jacket. It still felt like there was still a pair of glowing red eyes staring at me.  
"What the hell just happened?" I shouted.  
"That wasn't normal." Percy spoke. Percy was standing up holding his shoulder.  
"You're alive!" I said.  
"Do I look dead? Anyway, what happened?" Percy asked.  
"I don't know. But your other teacher is gone and-"I looked at the sword, it was a ballpoint pen now. "-The sword is gone."  
"Was it real?"  
"Of course it was real."  
"How?" Percy questioned.  
"Because she said Demigod, and I've been called that before."

* * *

"Where have you been? Miss has been trying to look for you!" Rebecca said as I walked towards the group. It was raining. "You're still in big trouble Louise. You'll have to be transferred again. I can't stand another transfer-"  
"Then don't come with me then! I have worse problems." I snapped.

Rebecca was in my third Orphanage. She was the only one that tried to talk to me. After a while, we became friends. But a week later I set the orphanage on fire. It wasn't me really but that's what child services thought. Rebecca spoke up, saying she helped me set fire to the orphanage. She got transferred with me. Ever since then, Whenever I got in a 'Accident' she made a lie saying she helped so she can be transferred with me.

"I would _never _leave you Louise. You are my bes-"I grabbed her arm and made her look at me.  
"I just got attack bya monster that I _killed_. Can we leave this for another time?"  
"Another monster! I thought that stopped since you killed that giant snake-"

She is the only person that believes me about monsters causing the 'accidents'. That's one of the reasons she's my only friend.

"It's getting worse Rebecca. There always after me." I was talking really serious. "And this Percy kid can see the monsters too! Maybe he knows what is wrong with me and-"

"You want to follow him. Don't you?" Rebecca interrupted.  
"It might be my only chance I can find out why I am-"  
"NO!" Rebecca pulled away from me. "You're not doing this again! You said the same thing when you tried to find your family! And what happened?" She shouted  
"Rebecca, I-"  
"You spent _years _of your life for nothing! _Nothing!" _She had tears in her eyes.  
"Rebecca…" I grabbed her hand. "If I know who I am, I could control it. There'll be no more monsters." Rebecca released a sob. She didn't respond for a while.  
"Fine! But where you going to go?" She asked.

I didn't know. I looked away from her. Percy and his friend were walking back into the museum. Then a card fell onto the floor. I looked at Percy, he looked back. He smiled weakly. He's my way to finding out who I am. We have a connection, we're both insane. I kept thinking.

"The card".  
_"What?_" Rebecca questioned.  
"The card!" I realized. I ran towards the card. It was white and soggy from the rain. I picked it up. I read:

**Half-Blood Hill**  
**Long Island, New York **  
**(800)009-0009**

"It's just a card Louise. What does it-"Rebecca started.  
"It's not just a card, Rebecca." I said. "It's my starting point."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Louise has bitten off more then she can chew. But what's gonna happen when she gets there? Will she actually _get there? _Will she ever see Percy again? And will she ever find out the truth about herself? And how will she react? **

**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**Here's a little fact: When I choose the name 'Louise' I didn't know it meant 'Warrior'. Which was kinda weird, because that's what I imagined Louise will be like: A warrior.  
I know freaky right? I'll give you more facts soon!**

**~QuillOwl**


	3. Chapter 3: I gain a Panda

**Hey readers,  
If you don't remember I am a really, really, _really _slow writer.  
However I've already start chapter 4, So if you're lucky you could get Chapter 4 some time this week! Or even tomorrow!**

**This chapter might be boring because it's a build-up to Chapter 4, which is when things _really _kick off and start coming together.  
If confused or found any mistake (Grammar, Spelling etc.) then please PM me.  
**

**Quillowl!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I gain a Panda.

Never trust anyone. Not friends, not adult, no one. Nowhere is safe, I learned the hard way. That's why I runaway a lot, I can never stay somewhere without trouble. Every year I'd escape my orphanage for around 6 months, searching. I'd Camp outside in all weathers to find the only thing on my mind: my family. The orphanage always finds me and I return with disappointment but I'm more ambitious than ever before. Ambition, that's the feeling that keeps me going. That and my ADHD.  
So when I discover an address that could tell me what I am, I can't help but be ambitious…

As my head pounded, the rest of the orphanage was like a riot. Every person wanted to know what happened but I really didn't know what happened, my night of endless nightmares made yesterday a giant blur. Beyond the blur I remember a few things; Percy, demigods and a small damp card constantly resting in my pocket. I didn't want to talk about the things I remembered; in fact I didn't want to talk at all. So of course kids token the opportunity to listen to Penelope brag away about how 'terrible and heartbreaking it was to see one of her loyal friends betray her in such a foul way'. I wanted to punch her again, and again, and again until blood poured out of her face. So being in the same room for around half an hour in a kitchen full of very deadly objects, it was really hard to not pick one up.

The conversations and the low buzzing of the morning day filled the room with an awkward atmosphere. I sat in a chair by one of many tables in the kitchen with Rebecca, trying to improve my headache. I had the urge to bang my head on the table and hope to bash out the pain. People believe banging my head makes things worse but I got nothing to lose. However, being in a place full of people who already think in suspicious banging my head on the table won't make them think I'm sane.  
Rebecca just kept staring at me, like she believed that I was going to say something like 'Everything is going to be okay, it's all over' but nothings okay and for once I know it isn't over.

"When?" Rebecca speaking shocked me a bit but she didn't find it funny. "When are you going?"  
Then my hand went straight towards my pocket. The little white card was still there, all nice and dry after I spend hours finding different ways to dry it.  
"I'm not going anywhere." I replied. I looked at Rebecca; she had a slight gleam in her eyes. "Everything is going to be okay." Then the gleam left and replaced by a depressing frown.  
"No, everything is not okay and it's not over." Rebecca objected. "As long as you're stuck in an orphanage with a way of escape, you'd leave. This is no difference."  
"It's useless, Rebecca." I muttered "I'm useless!" I held my head as my head made a small ache of pain.  
"You want to know, everyone always wants to know who they are." She lifted my head so I looked at her. "How are you different?" I and Rebecca didn't talk after that, just stared at each other.

* * *

My racing thoughts didn't help my headache but I couldn't stop them. I just sat there, on my bed, thinking. I was thinking of everything. Not one certain thing, just…everything. Thinking about escape, thinking about the museum accident, thinking about Percy. Percy. His name bounced around in my brain, always there, trying to get my attention. Who was Percy? And does he really live at Half-Blood hill. My hand went back to my pocket, feeling the small piece of card. It was weeks since the museum problem, weeks since I met Percy and Weeks since I knew that I had to leave that orphanage.

The sun was already set when I finally stopped thinking. I made my decision a while ago, but I kept thinking if it was the right one. I left my bed and walked across the flat carpet to my bedroom door. I looked back at my bed, seeing a black hoodie and a backpack lying on my bedspread; waiting for it to be taken.  
The door creaked when I opened it, making the empty, dark hallway echo by its noise. Everybody was downstairs, having a warm, glorious dinner. My stomach growled, I should eat but it would waste valuable time that I'll need desperately. I crept down the hallway, passing several bedrooms and staircases. Reaching the last door to the hallway, I opened the door to be welcomed with a soft pick light. Rebecca sat on her bed that was several pillows and teddy bears of many sizes. I don't see the point of covering your room with fluffy decorations but being in Rebecca's room made me feel very warm and welcomed. My rooms looked very bare compared to Rebecca's; no matter where she moved she tried to decorate in hope that we'll finally be able to stay there.

I entered Rebecca's room, but she didn't notice as she stared at a small red book. I just stood there, I never like disturbing Rebecca especially with the things I need to talk to her about. Rebecca tucked a piece of paper in the book and closed it with a sigh. "This book always upsets me."  
"Then why do you read it?" I questioned, Rebecca didn't seem surprised by my presence.  
"That's the joy of reading, Louise. It excites you, upsets you and puts you in many states of emotions that you can't help but enjoy yet hate at the same time."  
"Okay then" I spoke, trying to end the conversation. We kept silent for a while.  
"Why are you here?" Rebecca asked.  
"I need to talk to you." I didn't look at Rebecca; instead I looked at the teddy bears on her shelves.  
Rebecca let out a very big sigh before replying "Have you got everything ready?"  
"Yes" I looked at the floor.  
"Have you made the right choice?"  
That Question struck me the most, I felt a bit confused until I answered  
"No, but I'm doing it anyway." I stared at the teddies again, paying attention to a Panda Pillow Pet tucked behind to giant teddies. Rebecca noticed what I was looking at. Rebecca stood up on her bed, making her high enough to reach the shelves.  
"What are you doing?" I asked. Rebecca grabbed the Panda Pet and pulled it out of its spot. Dust fell as Rebecca brushed the teddy with her hand. "Here" She said and offered me the teddy. "Have it." I grabbed the teddies soft fur and pulled it towards my chest in a tight embrace. "Louise..." I looked at Rebecca as she spoke "Please…try to come back."  
"You know I always do." I gave her a childish grin and hugged her. Then I left and crept back to my room. I stuffed the Panda pet in my bag and hid under the cover. Then I waited, waited until everyone was asleep. I waited for my escape.

* * *

**Now you guys must wait for chapter 4, when the adventure begins. Yes, I'm making you wait on purpose 3:D  
But I'm writing very quickly, so sit tight.**

**Remember to Rate & and Review!**


	4. Author's Note

**WHY DO I KEEP LYING!  
Alright, even though I said I was writing Chapter 4 the world decided to tackle me with the disappointment that is life. Even though I'm making progress with Chapter 4, it is taking a long time to complete it. I have school, homework and even a wedding happening soon. Also, I'm writing another fanfiction 'Cursed by Moonlight' (Look at my profile for more information about it). So everything is just taking ****_so long_**** but I'm going to find time to finish Chapter 4 and a few more chapters before I my life gets ****_really_**** busy (Because the wedding is really soon and when that happens it will be carnage).  
So anyway, even though I keep telling you to be patient etc. etc. you will have to wait a ****_little_**** longer.  
And I guess you all hate me right now.  
But don't blame me, blame my life (Which kinda sucks right now)**

**Better finish this note,  
~QuillOwl**


End file.
